


Letters of Love

by rosehedwig243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehedwig243/pseuds/rosehedwig243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doubt. Worry. Fear. Hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for Unwritten Curse's Dialogue Challenge at HPFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters of Love

“They say we’re too young. Too young to love or be loved. So if that’s so true, why won’t your memory fade from my brain?

They say I’m too young.

Too young to know anything about love.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“It may seem sometimes like I’m behind on the times. But I get back to the present, and you definitely know. Probably because you’re normally the one explaining it to me. Look Hermione, your love is the best thing I’ve ever had and ever will have, and it’s only just begun. We, as a couple are never gonna stop. I love you, and that’s never gonna change. If you ever feel lonely, just come and find me. I’m never hard to find, you just have to floo me at the Burrow, or come find me in the common room or at the Quidditch Pitch. If we’re at Hogwarts, or on holiday, or even separated across the globe, just call me or find me and I will always do my best to help you. Your love is the best thing I’ve ever got and I don’t want to lose it.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Everybody is talking about us. They still say we’re too young. They’re watching us. Watching our every move. Watching and waiting for us to slip up, so they can plaster it all over the headlines of the next day’s papers.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They say that maybe if we were in another life, or older yeah it would be okay. But right here, right now it isn’t according to them.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hermione. No matter what happens I will always love you. Your love is so amazing.

 

When we are separated, I go crazy. All I can think of is you and our love for each other. Your love is like a rush of adrenaline while flying crazy tricks alone on The Burrow’s pitch.

 

Every day that I spend with you feels like Valentine’s Day. Your love’s like crazy wonderful, and I hope it never wavers.

 

I wish that we could spend all of our time together. Run away somewhere, where no one but the two of us live.

 

When I feel battered and bruised and horrible, and I all need is help, you and your love for me is healing.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hey Ron. Look what I found! The letters we sent each other when I when back to Hogwarts and you started Auror training. Remember what we were like? I can’t believe that was over twenty years ago. Wow. I was so uncertain back then. Anyway. Do you want to have a night in London tonight? It’s only snowing lightly? Yes. Great! I’ll go grab my coat and scarf.”

 

“Ron. Look up. Have a look at the sky. There are so many shooting stars tonight. It’s perfect. Ooh, don’t you think Rose would love that pendant?”

 

“Um, Hermione…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I went shopping with Lorcan the other day here and he may have seen that already. As well as another piece of jewellery.”

 

“What?! You mean to say that he’s proposing tomorrow morning?!”

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Eeee! Yay! Finally! Those two are so perfect for each other. I’m so glad he asked you first though. It’s so discourteous to not ask the man who raised your girlfriend, if you can take her away from him.”

 

“Do you know who they remind me of?”

 

“Who, dear?”

 

“Us.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
